Motion simulator systems are widely used for a variety of entertainment applications as well as military and commercial training applications. For example, pilots are often trained in a motion simulator rather than in an actual aircraft and military tank crews are provided with a simulator that, from the occupants' perspective, has the feel of a tank rumbling across a variety of terrain. The portion of the system devoted to generating motion, the motion simulator, typically includes a motion base, which moves in response to motion control commands provided from a computer or embedded in the video signal. When a person is positioned on the motion base, the person is moved in accordance with movement of the motion base while receiving visual and audio stimuli. This combination of motion, visual, and auditory sensation generates a very realistic physical sensation that is far superior to merely seeing and hearing an audio/visual presentation while remaining stationary. Unfortunately, due to the expense of these motion simulator systems, use is generally limited to military and commercial training applications. Further, the weight and complexity of the mechanical portion of such simulators preclude any use in a home or similar environment.
A motion simulator used in a home entertainment system adds a very real physical sensation to what is otherwise a solely audio/visual experience. Although a motion simulator system is often viewed as an enhancement to a viewing experience, relatively few such systems are found in entertainment complexes such as movie theaters or video arcades because of complexity and high cost. It follows that even fewer motion simulator systems are found in private homes to be used in conjunction with a video game or other entertainment system.
Traditionally, video games are played by standing or sitting at a stationary video game machine that generally includes a video display and controls. Typically, the video display is stationary with respect to the player. Moveable video game seats have been introduced in an arcade environment in an attempt to simulate movements of a vehicle appearing on the video display, thereby adding a degree of realism to the video game experience. These seats, however, are typically moved by hydraulics and are thus costly to mass produce. Also, the cost of these types of seats makes home use cost prohibitive. Another hindrance to home use of a hydraulically lifted seat is the potential for leaks in the hydraulic system, which could ruin a floor or other interior of a home.
Motion for simulators used for arcade applications are is typically obtained from several servo motors coupled to the motion base. In some applications, up to eight such servo motors are required. Unfortunately, servo motors are heavy and relatively expensive. Due to the high acquisition price there is only a limited market for arcade-style motion simulator systems. It should be apparent that regardless of the application, a substantial portion of the cost of the above described motion simulator systems resides in the mechanism that drives the motion base. Further, the high cost renders it impractical to use prior art motion simulator systems in the home or similar environment.
Another drawback of prior art motion simulator systems resides in the weight of the system and power requirements to drive the motion base. These parameters render motion simulator systems unfit for home use. What is needed is a lightweight motion simulator system that is inexpensive but that is well suited for use in the home or similar environment. However, since safety of the user is required, a lightweight motion simulator must also be sufficiently stable without relying on the heavy servo and gearbox combination of the prior art.
With the advent of Internet gaming, the addition of motion would enhance the gaming experience for the home user. With a safe, low cost, lightweight motion simulator system, the gaming experience at home would approach the environment found in military or commercial training or high-end arcade applications. What is needed is an inexpensive and reliable motion simulator that is adapted for use in a home or similar environment that can be easily coupled to a home computer or other entertainment device, such as the television or stereo.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive motion simulator that adds a high degree of realism to a video game experience and that can be used in a home.